William Kreiger
Summary William Kreiger, more commonly known as The General is the main antagonist of the game. Originally he worked for the organization "Mindgate" and was Nick Scryer's teacher, though he didn't possesses any Psi Powers, he was still respected throughout the organization. After sometime, Kreiger's plans strayed to far from Mindgate's goal and he soon left, taking several of the Psi Elite with him. Krieger later surfaced as the head of "The Movement", a terrorist organization. He used all his resources and his Psi Agents to gather fragments of an ancient artifact that granted all the Psi Elite all their powers. By the end of the game, Krieger succeeded and gained God like power but was defeated by Nick who absorbed the energy of Monolith. Losing control of his powers, the energy from the artifact turned into a black hole, sucking up Krieger, resulting in his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: William Krieger, The General Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Military General, Psi Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Possibly Black Hole Creation (Controls the power of the Monolith which created a Black Hole). Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Possession (Unaffected by Nick Scryer's mind control, mind drain and telekinesis, weaker Psi users have shown resistance to Jov Leonov's mind control which is powerfull enough to control hundreds of soldiers with a simple hand gesture, Nicolas Wrightson's possession which effects the mind and soul, and Wei Lu's ability to implant false visions and memories in a persons mind and cast illusions that are powerful enough to distort reality) Attack Potency: Planet level (Absorb the power of the Monolith which is the strongest weapon in the verse, making it superior to that of Edgar Barrett with his TK Amplifier who also wanted to obtain said power) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class P with Telekinesis (Superior to Edgar Barrett who moved the Moon with his Telekinesis) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Took attacks from a Monolith empowered Nick Scryer) Stamina: Extremely High (Possesses far more stamina than the lesser Psi Elite who can use their powers continuously without strain) Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Handgun, The Monolith Intelligence: Above Average (A trained military soldier and leader of an entire organization. Has knowledge of all psychic abilites, being able to teach Psi Agents like Nick Scryer how to use their Psi abilites even though he didn't possess any himself.) Weaknesses: Extremely Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinesis: After gaining power from the Monolith, the General gained telekinesis, allowing him to move multiple objects at once, fly and pull down small meteors. His power is greater than that of Edgar Barrett who is able to make people explode and even with his TK Amplifier that allowed him to move the moon, Barrett is still inferior. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Military Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Category:Tier 5 Category:Black Hole Users